Genocide
by Loose Cannon Doccy
Summary: The Underground is filled with many being that call themselves 'monsters'. But their view on the word is very much incorrect; because no matter how hard they would try; they would be nothing compared to a real monster. Reader!Fic who has just completed a Pacifist Run and is about to erase his/her save and retry the game and try a new ending.


Today was a rather unique day for you. Yesterday you finally completed Undertale, and to your delight; the Pacifist Ending you achieved brought a tear to your eye. It really tugged at your heartstrings, and you felt genuinely happy with what you achieved for your friends.

You finally escaped from the underground along with your friends and made it back to the surface. You saw how your friends quickly adjusted to life on the surface; how they found their happiness there along with you.

And then the credits rolled, and the game was over.

Or so you thought. Flowey was still there. He spoke through the screen and directly to you. Even though all you could hear was the noise accompanying the text appearing on the screen, you could feel what he meant. You could hear him plead you not to erase what happened and try again.

And then you came back to the title screen.

But you wanted to see what else Undertale had to offer. There was a lot you didn't get to see in Undertale the first time you played it through, the game had so much to offer! You felt so giddy with excitement to see what little nods here and there you could find to all kinds of things; to find all kinds of secrets; you just couldn't wait!

So you erased your save, but the moment you were done with erasing it, the screen began getting fuzzy, it began to glitch and suddenly, the screen became all black.

But then you heard the sound of text appearing, and you saw white text follow it on the screen. And it spelled:

" _You just couldn't resist, could you?"_

Then you heard that familiar sound that always played when you would enter a FIGHT. The four buttons appeared below; FIGHT, ACT, ITEM and MERCY. However, you couldn't pick and there was clearly no enemy in front of you, and you couldn't see your SOUL anywhere either.

But then you saw the name you had given your character in your first save when you started it; along with your 20 HP and your single level.

" _Then again, it was inevitable, wasn't it?"_

Then a figure appeared on the screen where any other enemy usually would appear. But this was no monster; but a human. A human like your character. A small, pixelated child with white hair and black clothing.

" _Hi."_

And then it was your turn. You could choose something for your turn. You looked in your ITEMs, and you saw every single thing that you had since before you decided to SAVE. As you looked away from the list, you looked again at the child and saw that he was smiling. His mouth was twitching as well a little, as if he was laughing.

But you knew what to do. You scrolled over, picked MERCY, and chose 'Spare'.

And nothing happened.

" _Can you remember what it's like every time you pressed that button?_

 _Every time you successfully made a monster not want to fight?_

 _Your Determination made it through every time, didn't it?"_

And then it was your turn again. This time, you picked ACT, but all there was under ACT was 'Check'. Shrugging, you selected it and pressed it.

" _Do you really have to be told who I am?_

 _Isn't it obvious? Why can't you figure it out?_

 _Maybe it's because you can't handle the truth?"_

Then it was your turn again. 'Spare' again.

" _You know very well that there's more than one ending to this, right?_

 _There's another way through than just pacifism."_

And then the screen changed, the child before you vanishing as the screen changed again. Now, you saw Toriel standing before you again. You cracked a smile before a red flash covered her for a moment and she crumbled backwards, tears dropping from her eyes as she fell to the ground, dead.

Then your battle with Papyrus. The eccentric but kind skeleton was torn apart by the red flash, and then he too fell. And the rampage didn't stop. Undyne, Shyren, Mettaton, all of them… dead. Even Flowey and by extension Asriel, all dead.

Then the screen faded to white and returned to the previous battle. Then this time, the game made a 'Check' on your opponent, and to your horror; the child's name was the very same name you gave your character.

" _Do you get it now?_

 _I'm you; the one who you're about to become._

 _The Underground's definition of 'Monster' doesn't really apply anymore, does it?_

 _Not when they meet a REAL monster."_

A click of SPARE again; the Determination you had last time not having faded one bit. He had to be lying; you couldn't be like that!

" _Don't you feel accomplished already?_

 _The Genocide Run you're about to begin will change you._

 _Allow me to demonstrate."_

And then behind the child, a truly monstrous form enveloped the child. A large sphere equipped with six large, fiendish arms and two great wings extending from behind. And the child was in the middle of the sphere; still laughing.

Then, the arms extended, and your SOUL appeared on the screen in the white box; and meteors rained down from the ceiling. You frantically fought to escape the hail, but when the meteors hit the box, red shockwaves came out with almost microscopic holes in them.

You did your best, but your small HP meant that you could handle little punishment, and very soon, your SOUL could handle no more. But it didn't break. In fact, your HP was at -1, but you were still playing.

And then you noticed; one of the arms grabbed your MERCY button, and squeezed it until it broke and the debris fell off the screen.

" _Do you understand now? You can't lose here. I can't kill you._

 _There's only one way out of this."_

You reached for your ACT button, but it too was grabbed and destroyed, like your MERCY.

" _It's either kill or be killed._

 _The only way out of this is for you to kill me._

 _Now, come on! FIGHT ME!"_

You were shaking now. You had almost never touched the FIGHT button, and you hoped you never would have to do anything so horrible with it. But now you had no choice. You pressed the button, and you hit your enemy.

And then you leveled up. Your max HP became 22, your level was now 2.

" _WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?_

 _COME ON! DO IT!"_

You pressed it again. You hit him again, and your max HP and level climbed again. And again. And again and again and again until it could climb no higher.

" _TAKE ME INTO YOUR HEART!_

 _ACCEPT ME AS YOUR SAVIOR!_

 _NAIL ME TO THE CROSS, AND LET ME BE REBOOOORN!"_

And then the child faded away, his monstrous form vanishing into the darkness. And then the screen changed again.

"Long ago, two races ruled over Earth: HUMANS and MONSTERS."


End file.
